


Euphoria

by LumosLyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: Gods, he’d never expected this—never expected her.But here she was, head pillowed against his chest as she slept, their bodies locked together by the knot that formed unexpectedly when Remus climaxed some half-hour ago.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorbie05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Lorbie05! I saw "knotting" and "now we're stuck together" on your drabble exchange list and just had to run with it. It ended up a lot fluffier and sweeter than I anticipated. I hope you enjoy!

Long fingers brushed gently through tangled curls, his chest rising and falling with quiet breaths as he basked in a euphoric contentment he’d couldn’t have imagined. His eyes slid shut in ecstasy as a frisson of pleasure swept over him, sending another thick rope of his seed into her womb. 

Gods, he’d never expected this—never expected  _ her _ . 

But here she was, head pillowed against his chest as she slept, their bodies locked together by the knot that formed unexpectedly when Remus climaxed some half-hour ago. Months of dancing around each other had led to what now felt like an inevitability, knowing the woman sleeping soundly in his arms was his mate.

She’d been away from England for years, completing a mastery in herbology in Bulgaria before being whisked away to Japan to study an ancient method of wandcraft involving a careful combination of rituals incorporating arithmancy, runeology, and herbology. From there, it was a two-year journey around the globe, collecting precious ingredients with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood for the sole purpose of giving other magical beings access to wands to amplify and channel their own magic. Hermione’s shop near Godric’s Hollow catered not only to witches and wizards, but also to house-elves, hags, vampires, veela, and goblins.

In the fifteen years since the end of the Second Wizarding War, she had done so much for the disenfranchised, restoring protections and equitable access to a number of community-based services and programs. Wolfsbane was affordable. Remus could apparate to a protected sanctuary each full moon without the worry of infecting anyone. He was allowed to work without fear of termination and freely walk into St. Mungos for treatment, if needed. 

He thought her remarkable before she ever walked directly back into his life, no longer a blushing school girl but a confident and accomplished woman. 

He’d missed all of the signs—how Moony practically purred when she was around, the sweet scent that he now knew was  _ not _ her perfume, the way he felt drawn to protect her. He felt similarly about Harry, but Harry was family… and it now made sense how Hermione seemed to hold a similarly significant position in his life. 

There was clarity in knowing  _ why _ he felt the way he did, though it was something he couldn’t have anticipated. A werewolf’s mate was a rare and precious thing, someone most of his kind never find.

Remus’ fingers trailed over Hermione’s spine and she shifted, small arms tucking against his sides. He wrapped her in an embrace, tilting his chin to his chest to press his lips against the crown of her head. He inhaled her scent, allowing it to soothe his worries of wasted time, what their future might hold, and what his son might think.

He surrendered to the rush of pure unadulterated euphoria as he felt Hermione’s body tense around him, a soft moan falling from her lips in her slumber. His bollocks tightened and another pulse of his spend left his body, leaving him breathless and bathed in an exquisite feeling of  _ rightness _ . 

For the first time in memory, Moony was sated and settled and Remus felt as if he might finally be able to embrace the wolf within. 

Hermione stirred, lifting her head slightly, voice slurred with sleep, “Remus?” 

“I’m here,” he said, hands splaying heavily over her back. 

She pressed up and stretched forward, lips pillowing against his in a tender kiss. Another moan fell from her lips as the small movement caused his knot to shift within her, incandescent pleasure winding through his body at the movement. Hermione fell back against his chest, closing her eyes after carefully lacing the fingers of one of her hands with his. 

Her thumb stroked over his knuckle and she yawned. “Do you know how much longer?” 

A soft chuckle fell from his lips, “No. Do you mind?” 

She shook her head, her cheek nuzzling against his chest. “Not in the slightest, but we’re due at the Potters at a quarter past.” 

With a wave of his hand, a series of numbers hovered in the air, marking the time. “We’re late,” Remus said, but he couldn’t bring himself to care in the slightest. 

Hermione’s body shivered and her slick walls convulsed around him once more, another blanket of ecstasy enfolding him. 

“Gods, Remus. I just… Will it always be like this?” she whimpered, fingers tightening around his hand as the wave of pleasure ebbed. 

_ Always _ . 

_ Forever. _

_ His.  _

“I hope so,” Remus said, his voice quiet and contemplative as he leaned forward to press another kiss to the crown of Hermione’s head. 

He felt her sigh and settle comfortably back against his chest, the words drifting off of her lips reigniting the feeling of contentment that had consumed him earlier. 

“Me too.”


End file.
